


The Dollop-Head I Love

by LevanaLilith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevanaLilith/pseuds/LevanaLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt by the pains love, Merlin, Gwaine, and Leon find themselves venting their heart's problems around a few pints of ale. By the end of the night, Merlin has not named the one who hold his heart. Gwaine and Leon try to discover who is that 'dollop-head' that Merlin had fallen for. FLUFFY ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dollop-Head I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to get passed by writter's block by finishing this one shot. Finally my favorite muses have came back to me. This story is a cute and innocent one shot that I hope will make you smile. You're love and comments are what motivates me to spend so much time writting about my favorite gays. Before I forget, I have to remind you that the Merlin universe and characters to do belong to me. They are owned by BBC, just like my heart. Lots of love, -E-

With a loud swing of the door, Gwaine rushed into Merlin’s room, making the poor servant jump. “I need a drink,” he exclaimed furiously. “Get ready we are going to the tavern.”

Merlin nodded as he grabbed his jacket. His friend was obviously distressed. “What’s going on?” he asked as he walk, well almost ran, behind him. 

“Alcohol first,” he stopped. “Explanations will come later.”

“Alright,” he agreed as they b-lined to the tavern. It was early in the night; the sun had barely left the sky. The crowd in the tavern was mostly quiet. They were set for a night of unhealthy amounts of ale and bonding over a shared loneliness, an activity the two men often did together. 

Merlin glanced over the crowed, happy to see there weren’t too many people. He had never been comfortable discussing matters of the heart near wandering ears. With this empty tavern, he wouldn’t feel embarrassed by listening to Gwaine talk to loudly about the details no one wanted to hear. 

The knight searched for their usual table and was surprised to see it was not empty. He was shocked to see a familiar head sitting at his booth with generous cup of ale in hand, obviously already drunk. 

“Leon,” the knight called as he approached his friend. “Seeing you, usually so well composed, in a place like this… well that is a rare sight.”

“Don’t mock me Gwaine,” he replied, barely moving his attention away from his glass. He brought the mug to his mouth, desperately clenching to it, as if only alcohol could make him better. “I am in no good mood tonight.”

“None of us are,” Merlin added. “Can we sit with you?”

“Misery loves company,” he laughed as he invited his friends to join him. 

“Two pints of ale please,” Gwaine asked the waitress as they sat next to the already drunk Leon. “Make that three,” he corrected noticing that the other knight’s cup was almost empty.

“So what is the reason for this late tavern trip?” Merlin inquired.

“Love,” Gwaine theatrically shouted. “Or should I say lack of love.”

“Lack of love indeed,” Leon confirmed as the waitress brought them their drinks. The elder knight hung onto his cup as though its content was a lifeline. Never had his friends seen him so sad. Leon, usually so tall and composed was now crumbling in his seat, drowning himself in ale and wine. 

“Care to talk about it?” Merlin placed a worried palm upon his friend’s hand, encouraging him to open up. 

“Talk… talk… it’s talking that got me into this situation,” the blonde rambled. “I shouldn’t have talked. Keep my pride at least.” He took a sip of his drink, and then another, and then one more. His friends followed his lead. Tonight was not a night for them to be sober.

“She is so beautiful. And I… I made a fool of myself. How can I ever face her again,” he lamented. 

“Who is this lady who captured your heart?” Merlin asked, dying to know the story that caused such distress to his friend. 

“Ella,” he answered with the saddest of smiles, his eyes lost in the distance.

“The Baker’s daughter,” Gwaine laughed. “Oh man, she has a lovely body. Her hips, and the way her breast just seem to pop out of her shirt.”

Violently, Leon rose from his seat. The sound of the cups falling off the trembling table resonated through the tavern. Leon grabbed his friend by the shirt, pulling him dangerously close. 

“Do not speak of her in such demining way,” he warned him. “Disrespect her once more and I will break your face.”

“Alright mate,” the brunet calmly answered. “I will behave.” The blond released him. Gwaine patted his tunic back into place as he returned to his seat. 

“You really love her,” Merlin noticed. Leon nodded, falling silent in his thoughts of his dearest. His cup was empty, it’s content spilled across the table and floor. 

“Alas she will never be mine.”

“Don’t say that,” the servant comforted as he patted the knight’s shoulder. “You are a brave soldier, gallant and kind, without mentioning charming. What makes you think she doesn’t return your feeling?”

“I confessed my love to her earlier today. A great romantic gesture. I went to meet her in the market, planning to tell her just how I feel. I had memorized a poem to describe my feelings. I even brought flowers, bluebells, her favorite… how stupid of me. When I finished my great romantic confession she just laughed. She walked away and laughed.”

“It might have been better that way mate,” Gwaine said. “Believe me, relationships are a lot more painful. Love sucks.”

“You can say that again,” Merlin confirmed. “What’s your story? Why did you barge into my room this time?”

“It’s Percy. He is making it impossible for me. I want to bring our relationship to the next level. I want to be able to hold his hand outside, to hug him when he’s upset, to kiss him goodnight after a long day of patrolling with you guys. I just want to be with him in the open. I’m tired of being a dirty little secret.”

“And he doesn’t want that?” Merlin pushed.

“He’s completely against it. He says it’s because he wants our love to be for ‘just us’ and that our intimate moments make it more precious. I think he is afraid. Afraid of what the court might say, afraid of the knight’s taunts, afraid of what Arthur might think.”

“Oh please, the court will say what they want of us no matter what we do,” Leon defended. “And most of the knights already know about you two.”

“You aren’t very discreet,” Merlin added with a laugh. “You should learn to be a little quieter during while you guard the camp at night together.”

Gwaine slightly blushed. They had always thought they were safe. Though the knight knew he was a little loud, he did not expect that his friends had heard his screams of passion. 

“And Arthur would honestly not care,” the servant added. “As long as you stay decent, which I know it’s hard for a pervert like you Gwaine, he will be happy you have found love.”

“That is what I told him,” Gwaine argued. “But he doesn’t want to listen. I love him, I really do, but he makes it harder for me to keep on loving him. I’m starting to think this will never go anywhere and it crushes my heart to think that we could separate.”

“Give him some time,” Leon suggested. “You’ve always been open about your affections, but he is still learning how to love. You should wait a little longer before making such a harsh decision as breaking up.”

“He is right,” Merlin added. “I don’t think it’s the end for you two, not yet. Be patient and you will get through this rough patch.”

“Thanks mates. I just hate waiting. It’s something new for me too.”

“You Merlin?” the blond inquired. 

“What… what about me?” he stuttered.

“Who is causing your heart unease?”

“Me? No… no… there is no one for me.” He looked down hiding the slight blush in his cheeks. 

“Look at that face Leon,” Gwaine teased. “Our little Merlin has a crush.”

“It’s more than a crush my friend. His eyes are shining.”

“You think he is in love?”

“Definitely,” the blond exclaimed.

“Shut up!” the servant laughed. 

“Tell us Merlin,” Gwaine insisted. 

“No.”

“Common,” Leon begged. “Share your story with us”

“There is nothing to say,” he protested with a sad tone in his voice. 

“Oh I’ve seen that face; there is definitely something to say.”

“No! Okay! Not for me. It will never happen. I can’t have him. I’m just a serving boy,” Merlin exploded, anger in his voice. “It’s impossible.”

The knights looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They had pushed their friend to talk, and now there was nothing there was nothing to do. Merlin had listened to them both, helping at the best he could, and they could not return the favor.

“You don’t know for sure, not yet,” Leon tried to comfort him. “Not until you try.”

“That’s not a possibility,” he sighed. “And anyway, I don’t want to be with such a dollop-head.”

“What do you mean?” the blond inquired.

“He’s arrogant, supercilious, impatient, infuriating,” Merlin vented. His heart was pouring out, incapable of stopping the flow of frustrated feelings from flowing out of him. “He’s a prat, such as prat. He acts all high and mighty but truly he is just an ass.”

“And you love him,” Leon added

“Oh god I do,” the brunet sighed, almost weeping. The weight of his confession came crushing down on his shoulders. “He is my life, my destiny. He’s a dollop-head and I love him more than my life.”

“We need more drinks,” Gwaine noticed. 

“I think not my friends. It’s late and I should be heading home,” the blond protested. 

“What for? Arthur cancelled training tomorrow. It’s a day off,” the knight reminded, unhappy with his friend’s departure.

“Maybe for you two, but certainly not for me,” Merlin explained as he got up. “Arthur won’t forgive me so easily if I am late with his breakfast in the morning. If I don’t want to spend all day cleaning the stables tomorrow, I have to leave now.”

“Just one more glass,” the brunet begged. 

“One more glass will guarantee that I will get at least four pillows thrown at my head. I’m sorry. Goodnight boys.” He exited the tavern, rushing back to his bedroom. The knights turned towards one another, noticing that Merlin had never told them who he felt so dearly about. 

“Do you know who it is?” Gwaine asked, dying to have a name.

“I have no idea. I didn’t even expect him to feel so strongly about someone.”

“I know. He kept it secret for a long time it seems.”  
_________________________________________

Gwaine and Leon had spent the last few days trying to figure out who was Merlin’s love one. They studied his interactions, looking for any signs that would hint them towards the right directions. 

“I don’t think it’s Lancelot,” Gwaine argued as he rode his horse in the back of the pack.

“It’s obviously him. Look at how they smile to one another. It’s as if they shared a secret,” Leon argued.

“That doesn’t mean Lancelot is the one he loves. He told us there was no way his affections would be returned. He obviously has a chance with him, so it can’t be the one.”

“I disagree! I have this feeling… it’s just not Lance.”

“Ow,” Merlin complained from the front of the march. The knights were out on a routine patrol. It was nothing of challenge, just an excuse to get some fresh air. Both Gwaine and Leon’s attention turned towards the servant, hoping to hear a hint in his conversation.

“Is there something wrong with you?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“I’ve been on a horse all day,” the boy complained. 

“Is your little bottom sore?” the Prince mocked.

“Yes! It’s not as fat as yours.” Arthur laughed at the insult. Only his servant could address him like that without getting him frustrated. They shared a relationship that most people could not begin to explain. 

“You know, you’ve got a lot of nerve, for a wimp.”

“I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not a… dollop-head.” Gwaine and Leone looked at each other, completely stunned. With their mouths wide open they stared ahead in disbelief.

“There’s no such word,” the Prince argued.

“It’s idiomatic,” the servant justified.

“It’s what?”

“You need to be more in touch with the people,” Merlin was now openly laughing at his friend, having the innocent kind of fun that was so unique to them.

“Describe ‘dollop-head’.” 

Gwaine and Leon exchanged another look at the second mention of the nick name. Could it be? Was Merlin in love with the Prince? They shook their heads, refusing to believe it just yet.

“In two words?” the servant asked.

“Yeah,” the blond said, rolling his eyes.

“Uh… Prince Arthur.”

That was enough. The knights were convinced. Arthur was the one who had taken over Merlin’s heart. All the love in the brunet’s heart, all that kindness and care was for him. Gwaine looked at Leon who was smiling back at him. Now that they knew, it seemed so obvious. It was going to be hard, but they didn’t believe it was impossible. Merlin loved Arthur, and somehow, Leon thought that maybe Arthur love him too.


End file.
